You Need My Help?
by Aprilrose1990
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have always been their own, especially after John dies. Jordan Taylor and Andi Angel have crossed paths with the brothers before and Jordan was in no hurry to do it again. But when they show up on her doorstep, asking for her help, will she be able to turn them away? I suck at Summaries. Story rating will probably go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Alright, so I don't own Supernatural or Sam, Dean or any of the usual characters. I only own the plot and any characters that are unknown to you. Most of my stories wont follow the episodes, but will have their fair share of the Supernatural activities that follows the series. Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan Taylor sat up and peered through the darkness of her bedroom. The moonlight lit up her room, casting eerie shadows all over. She listened hard, jumping as another crash sounded downstairs followed by shushed whispering. She reached under her pillow and grabbed her switch blade, tucking it up under her sleeve, then clicked on the flashlight and crept out the door. She paused just before the stairs when she heard a voice just below her.

"Sh! If you don't shut up, she's gonna wake up and kill us all." The voice whispered. "And then I'll bring you back and kill you myself because I am not dying for you." A female voice. A female voice that Jordan knew all to well. The question was, why was she sneaking around in the dark, at one in the morning? And more importantly, who did she have with her? She didn't hear a response, which made her wonder even more. Tightening her grip on her blade, she swung her self around to the top of the stairs, shining her light down below. She looked down into the face of Andi Angel, her best friend. When she shone the light at the two, she gasped, then groaned, almost dropping her light.

She snapped her fingers and the room was filled with light, giving her a better look at her late night visitors. She crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed. "Sam and Dean Winchester." She said, then looked at Andi. "You better have a damn good reason for them being in my house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They gathered in the kitchen around the island, perched on stools. A disgruntled Jordan nursing a cup of steaming coffee, dealing out death glares to Andi, Sam and Dean. Andi was munching on a BLT while Sam and Dean sipped at a beer, which Jordan wasn't happy surrendering to begin with. "What, in God's name, possessed you to bring them here, Andi? Sorry, what possessed you to bring _Dean Winchester _here? To my house? In the middle of the night?" Andi hesitated as Dean scoffed. Jordan swung her icy glare towards him. "Oh, I'm sorry Dean. Did I offend you? Did I wound your poor, arrogant soul? Or do you even still have one of those?" Andi and Sam exchanged looks, then glanced at Dean. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"Shut up Jordan." He said. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Dean? Can't handle the truth?" She slid off her stool and wandered around the island, stopping behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in real close. "Tell me Dean, do you have a soul? Are you still pure and innocent?" 

"Shut. Up. Jordan." Dean said through clenched teeth. Jordan, never being afraid of or intimidated by Dean Winchester, just chuckled.

"Are you and Sammy still on the hunt for Lilith so you can free your soul and walk away from your deal? Or did you run out of time and the hounds already got you? Are you still running, Dean?" She purred in a low voice, her mouth just inches away from his ear.

"Jordan-" Andi started, but stopped when Dean spun around on his stool and grabbed Jordan by the throat, slamming her against the cabinets.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and jumped up. Andi reached out to grab his arm.

"Don't. Just let them go. We learned this a long time ago." She whispered. Sam sat back down, but stayed tense.

"Jordan, if you don't shut your mouth I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Suck out my soul? She laughed when his grip tightened on her throat. "You think I don't know what you are? You think I don't know the truth? Oh I know what you are, Dean. I could smell it on you as soon as I laid eyes on you. I can see into your nonexistent soul, Dean Winchester, and its dark. Like a black hole." Dean's breathing quickened.

"How did you-" 

"Did you forget that Sam's not the only psychic on the block?" She looked into his eyes and, with a smirk that looked very much like Deans, sent him across the kitchen and into the fridge. He connected with a thud and in a flash, Jordan was across the room, her hand on Dean's throat. "Give me one good reason. What's stopping me from sending you back to Hell right now? Where you belong." She slipped the blade from her sleeve and held it to Dean's throat.

"You're not gonna kill me." Dean said simply. Jordan tilted her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh really? And whys that?" She asked, her voice sugary and sweet. Andi cringed, knowing that voice all to well.

"Because. By killing me, you'd hurt Sammy. And you wouldn't want to put him through that. Again." Dean smirked as Jordan stared him down. A minute later, she released her grip and took a step back. Dean straightened his collar and watched as she took a couple steps back.

"You're right. Sam always was my favorite. Not as arrogant." She walked back over to the island and picked up her cup. "What are you boys doing here?" Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Sam raised his eyebrows, but Dean remained silent. Sam sighed and looked at Jordan.

"We need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: _Alright, so this is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _so this is chapter two. I know the chapters are short, but they'll get longer. I promise. What do you think of Jordan? The only female it seems to be immune to Dean? How about quiet Andi that won't be as quiet for much longer? _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you right. _You _need _my _help? The great Winchesters need help from the amature Jordan Taylor?" She looked from Sam to Andi. "Am I hearin this right?" Andi rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.

"She's not usually such a bitch." Andi told Sam. Dean snorted and they looked at him.

"Yes she is." He said. Sam grinned and Andi shook her head.

"Only when you're around Dean." He told his brother. Dean gave him a look and Jordan sighed, sitting back on her stool.

"What do you need Sammy?" She asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dean cut him off.

"Only I get to call him Sammy." He snapped. Jordan gave him a sweet smile.

"Correction. You were. Until me." She looked back at Sam. "You were about to say?" Dean crossed his arms.

"For starters, we need a place to stay." Jordan's mouth dropped open and she turned a shade lighter than glue.

"I can't keep them at my place. Joe will absolutely flip shit." Andi said before Jordan could get a word out. Jordan rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, ok, fine. Joe would flip. Whatever. Can you at least keep Dean at your place?" She sounded helpless and desperate and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry Jordan. My hands are tied." Andi gave her an apologetic smile and Jordan shook her head, putting her head in her hands.

"Alright. Fine. But you're stayin to. I'm not stayin alone with Dean Winchester."

"Hey, Sam'll be here." Dean protested. Jordan clenched her teeth and raised an eyebrow.

"While this is true, I know how you work, Dean. I know everyone of your games. And I can see what you're thinkin." She grinned when Dean paled.

"Stay the hell out of my head." He growled. She shrugged and rested her chin on her hand.

"Don't make me go there then. Trust me, it's not a place I wanna be." She shivered and this time Dean grinned. Sam cleared his throat and the attention was back on him.

"We tracked something here, but we can't pin it. We know it's something you've dealt with before, so we figured you could help." Sam said. Jordan raised her eyebrows, her eyes wide as she glanced at Andi, who looked completely uncomfortable and even a little scared, which made Jordan even more worried since Andi was like Dean and never got scared. Ever.

"And what's that?" She asked cautiously. Dean cleared his throat and took a couple steps closer to them.

"The Blair Witch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: _Dun dun dun! The Blair Witch! I don't think its been done before, so here it is. And yes, I do love the Blair Witch movies, don't judge. Read and review. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

The glass slipped from Jordan's hand and hit the counter, smashing into pieces that went flying. Andi ducked and Sam's hands flew to his face. Dean watched as her face went completely white and she started to shake. She gazed at him with dull, lifeless eyes that were filled with absolute terror. Her eyes glazed over as she was thrown back into the last time she faced The Blair Witch. She slowly started shaking her head as she squeezed her eyes shut, muttering to herself as she did so. Andi stood and made her way around the island to her friend, Sam doing the same. Andi rubbed her back, trying to get her to come back to reality, knowing that Jordan didn't even like her own thoughts, and hated when she had to go visit them. Sam was talking to her in a soft voice, but it didn't seem to help. She slowly started hyperventilating and Andi and Sam started to panic. Without a word, Dean pushed between Jordan and Sam and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He let her head rest on his chest for a minute, then pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders, taking one hand and lifting her chin, making her look into his eyes.

"Jordan its ok. You're not there. You're here. In the present. With me and Sam and Andi. You're safe. We're not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise." He whispered, still looking into her eyes. Andi and Sam watched as her breathing slowed and she stopped shaking. She blinked once, then twice and slowly came back to reality. Her breath caught when she saw that her face was only inches away from Dean's. She stared at him for a minute longer, then shoved him away, hard, and stood up, walking over to the back door. She pulled it open and looked back at the boys.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't help. I can't go through that again. I _won't _go through that again. You boys are on your own. Get out." She motioned for the door, but neither of them moved. They had all frozen, Andi moving closer to Sam's side, which Jordan took note of.

"Jordan," Sam tried to reason. "If you don't help us, innocent people could die." Jordan hesitated, but then shook her head, her blond hair flying everywhere.

"I cant Sam. I'm sorry. It's not my job. That's what you and Dean do." She looked away when Andi raised her eyebrows, flashing her an incredulous look. "I just can't face Her again."

"So what? You had a bad encounter, big deal. I've been to hell and back. Twice. I've died and come back. Sam's died and come back and we're still going, Jordan. We help people, it's what we do. No matter how dangerous it is." Dean said in a hard voice, slipping back into his tough guy routine. Jordan narrowed her eyes.

"You don't get it, Dean. You don't know what it's like to face off against her. I've done it once, and I don't wanna do it again. The Blair Witch is like nothing you've ever faced before, Dean. You Winchesters think you've faced everything out there, but this is different. She's_ different. _There's only been a handful of hunters in history to face The Blair Witch and, well, very few, if any are still around to tell the tale." She snapped at him, her voice shaking on the verge of hysteria.

"Ok Jordan, ok. You don't have to help us." Sam said in a soothing voice, taking a step forward.

"Sam!" Dean hissed but Sam shook him off. He put a hand lightly on Jordan's shoulder. She flinched, but didn't pull away.

"You don't have to help, ok? But can we still stay here until we figure it out?" Sam asked. Jordan stared at him for a minute, her eyes wide as she thought about it.

"Is she after you? Or are you after her?" She asked them. Sam looked surprised and glanced at Andi, who just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"We're after her. I promise." He added when she gave him a skeptical look. She looked away, up at the moon and was silent for a long moment. then she let out a sigh and looked back at them.

"Fine. You can stay. But try not to make it long. I don't want any trouble from her if I can avoid it." She looked at Dean, her eyes growing cold again. "And don't you come anywhere near me unless its absolutely necessary. Understand?" Dean raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Alright. Have it your way, sweetheart." He said. Jordan clenched her teeth and slowly made her way over to him.

"Don't call me that. Or I _will_ send you back to hell. In a _hand basket. _And I wont even blink." She growled and started out of the kitchen. Andi and Sam followed her with Dean bringing up the rear, a scowl on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the bathroom, basement, laundry room, living room, hall closet and entertainment room." Jordan said mechanically as she gave Sam and Dean a tour of the house, pointing out various rooms and shooting the names out so fast the boys could barely keep up. "Upstairs is another bathroom, my room, a couple guest room and the hallway that staircase that leads up to the attic. You can go anywhere in this house you want. Except my room. Stay out of my room." She looked at Dean and gave him a look. He smirked at her and she looked away.

"Why the hell do you need so many rooms if it's just you?" He asked. Jordan narrowed her eyes and and glanced at Andi, then grinned.

"Oh, don't you know Dean? I'm a freakin party animal. I have tons and tons of parties filled with booze and drugs and everyone just gets drunk and stoned and stays over." Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam chuckled.

"Well, that's new. Is that something you just started?" Jordan rolled her eyes as Andi broke out into laughter.

"Please Dean. Do you even know me at all?" Dean grinned and shrugged.

"Well I thought I did. But apparently not." Jordan opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. Instead, she turned and started up the stairs. Andi followed her and Sam and Dean hung back.

"Come on ya crazies." Andi called over her shoulder. Jordan laughed as the boys started up the stairs to.

"Crazies. I like that. It makes us sound normal." Sam whispered to Dean, who laughed. Jordan cast them a confused look over her shoulder, then decided she didn't want to know.

"Andi gets one room. You boys get the other. You can find your way around, I'm sure." She stopped outside her bedroom door and turned to the boys. "Sam, if you wanna set your laptop up in the entertainment room, that's fine. Just keep an eye on your brother. The last thing I need is for his finger prints to get all over this house. I'll be damned if I'm gonna be hauled into the police station for questioning if cops come lookin for you."

"Oh, but its ok for Sam's to be everywhere? What do you want me to do? Where rubber gloves?" Dean asked her. She thought about it, then shrugged.

"Well, that would help, yeah. But I ain't gonna make you get that extreme. And the last time I checked, Sam wasn't the bank robber on the 11 o'clock news the other night." Sam laughed as Dean groaned and hung his head. "Anyhoo, I'm goin to bed. You all make yourselves at home. Leave me alone and don't come in my room, I got work in about—" She paused and glanced at her watch. "six hours. Good night Andi." She added with a smiled and disappeared into her room, snapping so the lights went back out.

"well, I guess that means its time for bed." Dean told Sam. Andi smiled and turned towards her bedroom.

"She's serious you know. About not bothering her. She gets cranky when she don't get enough sleep." Sam started laughing as Dean made his way down to the bedroom.

"So in other words, she's kinda like Dean." Sam responded. Dean stopped with his hand on the door knob and looked at them over his shoulder.

"Hey, bite your tongue." He snapped.

"He's right, as much as I hate to admit it. Don't compare me to Dean. We ain't nothing alike." Jordan called from behind her closed door.

Andi and Sam exchanged looks, cringing when they heard the bedroom door slam shut. Sam shook his head, watching as Andi turned back to her room. He reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to pause. "Hey, I'm not quite sure I'm ready to be in the same room with Dean yet. Completely tryin to avoid his attitude right now. Mind if I hang out with you for a while?" Andi looked him up and down in silent thought. After a minute, she shrugged and headed into the room.

"Yeah sure. No problem. But just cause you're not Dean and I trust you completely." She told him with a bright smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Andi can I ask you a question?" Sam asked as he looked around the dimly room. Andi perched on the bed and watched him look around. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a hesitant look.

"Yeah sure. Go for it. You ask and I'll answer." She replied. He sat down in a desk chair and looked at her, a semiserious look on his face.

"What's Jordan's problem with Dean? She's hated him forever and I don't quite understand why. I've never met anyone that hates him as much she does." And started laughing, which continued for a couple minutes before she could finally speak.

"Jordan don't hate Dean. It's just the opposite. Jordan likes Dean. A lot. And Sam, when I say she likes I mean she _likes _him. Hel, I almost killed her the last time we ran into you guys because all she could talk about after was 'Dean this' and 'Dean that'. It was absolutely ridiculous." She shook her head. "No, Sam, Jordan don't hate Dean. She adores the kid. Seriously."

"So, if she feels like that, then why does she act like she does?" Sam asked. Andi hesitated, her gaze on the wall behind Sam. She dropped her voice and motioned for him to move closer. He got up and dropped onto the bed next to her.

"It's because she don't wanna get hurt." She whispered to him, keeping a wary eye on the door as if Jordan was going to hear her and bust in.

"But I don't get it. She's not going to get hurt." He said. Andi scoffed and raised an eyebrow, then chuckled a little bit.

"Sam, do you even know who you're talkin about? You do realize we're talking about _Dean Winchester_ right? The man has never had a serious relationship in his life. He's the love em and leave em type and Jordan just can't handle that, no matter how badass she might act." Sam nodded in understanding and laid his back against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan sighed and looked in the mirror, slowly shaking her head. "I can't believe it. Dean Winchester, in my house. This is ridiculous. I swore the last time we crossed paths I would never have anything to do with him. This is just crazy. I've lost my damn mind." She muttered to herself, running her brush through her hair, yelping when it snagged on a tangle.

"Apparently you're not the only one." She heard behind her. She spun around and looked at the source, her hand flying to her chest and letting out a sigh as she realized it was just Dean.

"Dean, what part of stay out of my room and leave me alone didn't you understand?" She snapped. He shrugged and looked around, strolling over to her bed and sitting down. She watched with narrowed eyes as he leaned back against the wall and kicked his feet up.

"Nice place you got here." He said, looking around. Jordan stood up and walked over to the bed, shoving his feet over the side. "Hey!" He responded.

"Boy, if you put your feet on my bed again, I'm gonna whack you with my brush. Now get up and get out." She pointed towards the door and he stood up, but didn't make any move to leave. He just stared at her. "Don't look at me like that." She snapped.

"Like what?" He asked, his voice low and silky. Jordan closed her eyes and sighed, sounding defeated when she spoke again.

"You know what I mean. Don't play dumb. Don't give me that sad little lost puppy dog look. You're not as cute as a puppy and that crap don't work on me. So don't even try." She said, looking everywhere but at him. He tilted his head a little bit.

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one who seems to think so." He told her. She took a step back and pointed towards the door again.

"Go Dean, now." She said, still without looking at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, you got me. So here's the question of the night. What's your deal with me? I mean what's your problem? As far as I know I've never done anything to make you hate me." Jordan sucked in a deep breath, then let it out. The way he was looking at her, like he already knew, she knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Dean, it's not that I don't like you. Cause I do. I mean, I really do. But I know you're kind. You're the love 'em and leave 'em type that prefers the one night stands to an actual relationship. Whether its cause you're always on the move so much or just cause you don't want to. I'm not strong enough for that kind of heartbreak, Dean. I'm just not." She finally looked at him and saw the confused, but oddly sincere, look on his face.

"Jordan, what are you talking about heartbreak? We're not talkin commitment here." He said. Jordan gave a small chuckle and shook her head.

"That's just my point Dean. I get attached way to easy and way to fast. I can't do the casual thing. Not with you. You make me feel things that I never wanted to feel again and it scares me cause I know you're just gonna have to leave again when this whole thing is done and over with." He raised his eyebrows and looked shell shocked for a minute, then crossed the space between them and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I had no idea you felt that way. I had no idea _I_ made you feel that way." He paused and closed his eyes, then opened them and this time she was looking at him. Their eyes met and he could tell her breathing increased.

"I can't do this. Not with you." She whispered weakly. She somehow found herself lost in his deep green eyes. Eyes that she had missed so much. He gave her a small half smile and she could feel herself almost melting.

They leaned in, their faces only inches apart. She could his warm breath on her face, still staring into his eyes. She paused, a bunch of thoughts running through her mind. she quickly brushed them off, but just as their lips grazed, she heard Andi screaming outside her door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: _ok so I know this one is getting off to a slow start, but the next chapter is when we're really going to get into the good stuff. A little bit of love, flirting and, of course, The Blair Witch. Stay tuned to find out!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright guys. Here's chapter five. We're finally starting to get into the good stuff. Thanks for bearing with me! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Andi, what is it?" Jordan yelled, taking a quick step back from Dean, who looked utterly frustrated. She drug her gaze from his and headed for the door. Before she reached it, it swung open and Andi stared at her, her cat like green eyes filled with terror.

"We have to go to my house. Like ten minutes ago!" She cried. Jordan automatically knew something had to be really wron, because Andi didn't lose her cool like this.

"Why? What happened?" Jordan asked already reaching for her purse. Her eyes traveled to Sam and almost as an afterthought she added, "Why is Sam already with you?" Andi glanced at Sam, then back at Jordan.

We were just talking." Sam said, raising his hands as if in surrender. Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Sam gave him a look and, surprisingly, he didn't respond.

"Jordan, Joe called…" Andi broke off as sob racked her body. Jordan's face went white with realization.

"Oh my God! Joel!" She cried, now equally distressed. All Andi could do was nod as she sobbed silently. Jordan didn't say another word as she shooed them out of her room, being extra careful not to touch Dean.

"What's a Joel?" Dean whispered as he followed her down the stairs and to the front door. Jordan paused and nodded at Sam to lead Andi out when he paused too.

"Joel is Andi's son." Jordan told him in a low voice. His eyebrows shot up, a surprised look passing over his face. "That little boy is Andi's world. He's the only real family she has left and if she loses him…" She paused, trying to think of a good comparison. "Andi losing Joel would be like you losing Sam." When he opened his mouth to speak, she raised her hand to stop him. "Later. We gotta get over to Andi's." She started back out the door, Dean behind her. "We'll take my car." She said once they reached the yard.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean asked. I'm not sure I heard that right. _You're _car?" He asked, watching as she fished her keys out of her purse.

"Yes, my car. You don't wanna take my car, fine. Take the Impala." She said, walking over to a dark blue car that had gone unnoticed before. Sam let out a low whistle.

"What is that?" Dean asked, following her to the car, then letting out a low whistle when they reached it. "Is this a Chavelle?"

"I'm surprised you even had to ask." Jordan responded. "Still taking the Impala?" She asked in a smug voice. Dean only hesitated for a minute before looking at Sam.

"Get in the car." He said gruffly. Sam gave him a confused look.

"The Impala?" He asked. Jordan and Andi laughed and Dean groaned.

"The Chavelle, Sam." Dean snapped. Sam made an 'O' shape with his mouth. Dean started for the back passenger side and, but Andi stopped him.

"I'll sit in back with Sam." She muttered. Jordan raised her eyebrows in surprise, then narrowed them suspiciously when Andi shrugged and flashed her a smile. Jordan couldn't decide if had to do with Sam, or if it was a cheap ploy to get her and Dean and closer. After all, Andi was the only one who knew how she really felt. Of course, seeing how close Andi and Sam had gotten, she supposed Sam probably already knew by now. And then there was the fact she had spilled her guts to Dean just moments before Andi had informed them about Joel. So yeah, everyone pretty much knew.

She watched Andi and Sam climb in the backseat and Dean got in the passenger seat. She grudgingly dropped into the driver seat, slamming the door behind her. She turned the key and the car cranked over, the radio kicking on and blasting 'Luke Bryan'. Dean cringed in disgust.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, wrinkling his nose. Jordan cast him a side glance.

"What the hell is _what_?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"This _'music'_." He said, pointing at the radio. Jordan shrugged.

"It's my driving music." She responded, hitting the button to switch songs.

"The hell with this. It's _crap_. That's what it is." He said, reaching for the eject button. Jordan's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He looked at her and she dropped it as if it had just burned her.

"Don't touch my radio." She snapped, then gave him a sly smirk. "House rules, Dean. Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole." Sam burst into laughter and Dean's jaw dropped.

"Hey! That's my line!" He protested. Jordan laughed.

"And I stole it. What's your point?" She retorted. Dean sulked, crossing his arms and lookin out the window.

"You're evil." He accused. Andi chuckled and Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Hey, I'm not the one with a demon living inside me." Sam stopped laughing and Jordan's mouth snapped shut. Dean's jaw clenched. "Dean, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Forget it." He snapped, reaching for the dial and turning the music up. Jordan glanced in the rearview mirror at Sam and Andi. Sam gave her a small shrug and Andi wouldn't even meet her gaze. They spent the rest of the drive in silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they pulled up, before Jordan even stopped the car, Andi was out the door and on the sidewalk, Sam right behind her. Jordan stopped the car and out it in park, shutting it off and looking at Dean. She put a hand on his arm. "Dean look, I really am sorry for what I said. I was completely out of line." He was silent as he opened the door. Jordan pulled away and followed suit. Dean paused on the sidewalk and looked at her.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his face. He didn't look mad. He looked hurt, which made her feel worse. "It's fine. Really. It's not like it's not true." His voice was gruff and Jordan started to speak, but he stopped her. "We better get inside before…" He broke off when they heard a scream come from the house. Jordan took off with Dean right on her heels.

"Hey Joe!" She called as they flew passed him. She rounded a corner, not slowing her pace and slid on the rug. Dean caught and steadied her and they were off again. Jordan reached the room first and froze in the doorway, causing Dean to slam into her and send her stumbling. She caught herself as Dean grabbed her shirt. What she saw made her sick.

Andi sat on the edge of Joel's bed, Sam standing next to her, a hand on her shoulder. Joel laid in bed, the blanket pulled up to his chest. His bronze hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his little face completely drained of color. He stared up at the ceiling with feverish, olive colored eyes. She slowly moved to the other side of the bed and sat down, taking Joel's hand.

"Joel, honey. What happened?" She asked in a low voice. He swung his eyes her way and stared at her blankly. Then he started to h=shake, his breath quickening.

"Oh God, Joel!" Andi cried in hysteria. Jordan's hands shot out and pulled him into a sitting position. She wrapped him in a hug and started rubbing his back.

"Joel, honey, it's ok. We're not gonna let anything happen to you. You're safe honey, we're the only ones here. I promise." She said in a low, soothing voice, just as Dean had done to her only a few hours ago.

"Mom!" He cried out. Andi held out her arms and he fell into them, his body shaking as he sobbed into Andi's let him cry for a few minutes before Andi gently pulled back.

"Honey, we know you're scared, but we need you to tell us what happened and answer all of Jordan's questions." She told him in a low voice, mimicking Jordan's tone. He blinked a few times, then dropped back onto his pillow, his gaze going back to the ceiling.

"I was out back trying to get Copper to come in. He was back in the trees and wouldn't answer me. I was yelling and yelling and suddenly a woman appeared. She came out of the trees. She tried to get me to go with her. She said she had a house in the woods and there were other boys my age I could play with. I told her no and then dad yelled for me and Copper and Copper came runnin and she disappeared. His voice was a low monotone and as he spoke, he never took his eyes off the ceiling.

"What did she look like Joel?" Jordan asked, trying to keep everything about herself calm so she wouldn't freak him out.

"She was white. In a white dress, with long messy dark hair and black eyes. She looked really old. And her skin looked like she had been burned." He said. Jordan's mouth went dry, her blood running cold. Andi looked over at her, fear on her face.

"Jordan?" She asked cautiously, afraid of the response she was about to get.

"It's her." Jordan responded in a dull voice with a quick nod. Andi squeaked and Sam reached for her hand, then remembered what Joel had said about his dad and stopped, returning his hand to her shoulder. "Joel, I need you to listen very carefully, ok? You need to stay in the house at night, ok? Unless you go out with dad. Now mom and Sam are gonna stay with you while me and Dean go talk to dad." She told him in a soothing voice her mother had once used on her. She stood up and headed for the door without another word. When she reached the hall, she paused and turned to look back at him. Try to get some sleep buddy." She smiled and Dean followed her down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: and this is chapter five. Hope you like it! Its only gonna get better.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _So here's chapter six. I know I'm updating like crazy, but I just have to get it all out before I hit a road block. But before we get into this chapter, how many of you have noticed I took some quotes from various episodes and seasons and tweaked them a bit? I don't own them either, I just think their fun._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Joe, come with us." Jordan told him as her and Dean headed for the back door. Joey was hesitant, but followed them cautiously, looking around the dark backyard as they stepped out. "Flip that light on for me please." She said. Joey flipped the light on and Jordan looked around as the light illuminated the yard. She started for the back fence and motioned for Dean and Joey to follow her, which Dean already was. She stopped and looked around, bending down to examine the ground. Dean veered off to the other end and Joey stepped up next to Jordan.

"Is Joel gonna be ok?" He asked her. She was silent, then patted the ground next to her. He crouched down and she looked him in the eyes.

"He's goona be ok tonight. But you have to keep a close eye on him from now until I tell you otherwise anytime he comes outside at night." Jordan said, her voice low, glancing towards the house. "I cant tell you why, it'll only put him and probably you, in more danger than what you're already in. You're just gonna have to trust me on this." Joey's eyes were wide, the look on his face clearly saying he was dumbfounded. She put a hand on his arm. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to him or you. I promise. Sam and Dean are gonna help me make sure that you guys are safe." He nodded wordlessly, then glanced at Dean.

"Who is that exactly?" He asked her in a low whisper. Jordan threw her head back and laughed. Dean looked over and gave her a confused look, but she shook her head and snapped her mouth shut.

"That's Dean Winchester. His brother Sam is in there with Andi and Joel. Me and Andi know them from back before she got pregnant with Joel. They—well I can't really say what they do, but they're good guys. I promise. I wouldn't bring them around Joel if they wasn't. They're stayin at my place cause I didn't want you to freak or anything if they stayed here." Joey raised an eyebrow, even more confused than he was before.

"What do you mean I would have freaked? I wouldn't have cared." He responded. Jordan crinkled her eyebrows and thought for a minute.

"But Andi said—" She stopped mid sentence as she realized what was going on. "That little bitch. I can't believe her." She looked over at Dean and Joey followed her gaze. Dean caught them looking at her and waved awkwardly. Jordan flashed him a smile and waved back. She shook her and stopped, catching something just to her right. "Dean, you got a flashlight?" She called. He walked over and pulled one out of his coat pocket.

"I always have a flashlight. What's up?" He handed it to her and knelt down on the soft grass. She shined the flashlight towards the trees and leaned in closer. She took swatted at the grass and grabbed a branch, breaking off a stick and jamming it into the ground. She groaned in frustration and shoved the light towards Dean. He took it and she started digging, stopping with the thing in her hands.

"Well, son of a bitch." She looked at Dean and held up her prize. "It's her, and we need to go." They stood up and started for the house. Joey followed them, but stayed in the kitchen as they went down the hall. "Andi." Jordan said in a low voice when they reached Joel's bedroom. Andi and Sam looked up at them and slowly made their way out to the hall. Andi softly closed the door behind them and followed them out the front door.

"What is it?" Andi asked, noting the look on her friends face. Jordan swallowed hard and leaned against the car, her head down. Dean put a hand on her shoulder and she didn't pull away.

"It's her. For sure." She said. She let out a breath and held up what she had dug up in the yard. In her hand, was a bundle of sticks. They looked like they had been coated in some kind of liquid.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked. Andi wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked away quickly, putting a hand over her mouth. Jordan nodded.

"Yeah. Its what you think it is."

"Now what?" Andi asked, her head still turned away. Jordan sighed and tossed the bundle in the front seat and crossed her arms.

"Now we go get the crazy bitch." Dean answered before Jordan could get a word out. Andi's head jerked around and she narrowed her eyes.

""Are you nuts?" She asked. "We don't know anything about this!" Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jordan.

"Last I checked she did." He jerked his head in Jordan's direction and she scoffed.

"I don't know everything Dean. What we need to do now is go back to my place and do what Sam does best." Dean snorted.

"We don't have time for research Jordan!" He snapped. She pushed herself off the car, jerking away from him in the process. Andi's eyes were wide with panic and Sam moved closer to her. Jordan was silent for a minute before she spun around to face him, her face red.

"There's _always _time for research when it's my _God son's life _on the line Dean!" She yelled at him. He froze, confusion running through his eyes. Jordan crossed her arms again and looked at Andi, who had tears in her eyes.

"Your what?" Dean asked, not sure he heard her right. Jordan looked down, then back up.

"Joel's my God son, Dean. And I am _not _gonna go into this thing head on without knowing everything we need to know! I'm just not! I'm not putting him in anymore danger than he's already in cause you wanna be reckless!" She yelled. Andi flinched, not sure what to do. Dean and Sam just stared at her in shock. "Now, what we're gonna do is go back to my place. But we're gonna need someone to stay here with Joel. Just to stake out the back." Her voice was relatively more calm now and she seemed to be thinking things through. She glanced at Sam, then looked back at Dean. "Any volunteers? Since you two know what you're doing already?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why do we get volunteered? He's Andi's son, shouldn't she do it?" Dean asked. Jordan tensed and took a couple steps forward. Andi flinched and gave Sam a wide eyed look.

"No, Andi can't do it. For one, she has no idea what she's doing. No offence Andi. And for two—"She paused and looked at Andi, a half hateful look in her eyes. "I need Andi with me. We need to talk." Andi flinched again at the tone in her voice and looked down.

"So are you wantin one of us to stay or both of us?" Sam spoke up. Dean gave him a narrow eyed look but Sam ignored him. Jordan thought about it for a minute, then turned to Sam.

"I would like to have you with me so we can start the research. But I think it might be better if you stay here tonight. Just in case.

"So what do you expect to do? Leave us with no wheels?" Dean asked incredulously. Jordan hesitated the shrugged.

"Me and Jordan can take my car back." Andi said before Jordan could. Jordans' eyebrows shot up and she whipped her head around to look at Andi, but Andi stared back at her defiantly.

"That means I would have to leave _my _car with _Dean_." Jordan started to shake her head as Dean broke into a grin.

"Jordan, we don't have time for this. Sam and Dean need to get into position like now." Andi snapped. Jordan's eyes widened and she looked back at Dean.

"Fine!" She fished around in her pocket for the keys. But it you hurt this car, I swear to God I'll haunt your ass, Dean Winchester." She threatened, handing over the keys. Dean laughed and took the keys, shoving them into his pocket.

"Your car is safe with me." He said, flashing her a smile. Jordan glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that's fine." She said smirking. Dean raised an eyebrow. "You can just hand over the keys to the Impala. You know, as insurance." Dean paled and looked at Sam, who just shrugged.

"This is crap!" He said. Jordan continued to smirk and held out her hand. "Fine! But you better not hurt her or I'll be the one hauntin your ass." He handed over the keys and Jordan stuck them in her pocket as Andi disappeared towards the garage. Jordan and Dean stared each other down, each sending silent threats at the other. Sam shifted his weight as Andi rounded the block and pulled up in front of the house.

"Jordan!" Sam called as she started for the car. She turned to him and he waved her over away from Dean, who watched them with narrow eyes.

"What's up with the talk with Andi? I mean, I know it's not my business but…." He broke off and Jordan almost laughed. Poor Sammy was as in love with Andi as she was with—she stopped short and shook her head, not wanting those thoughts to be there.

"Joe told me some stuff. That's all. It's not completely bad. I just need to talk to her and it'll be a lot easier to talk to her without Dean buttin in…or overhearin for that matter." She said nonchalantly. Sam nodded in recognition as Andi sounded the horn. Jordan sighed and they started back. "Nothin bad's gonna happen Sammy. The worst that's gonna happen is I'm gonna kill her." She flashed him a smile and climbed in the car without a second look at Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:_ Alright, here's chapter 7. I'm thinkin about makin a sequel to this one but im not sure yet. I guess I'll just have to see how successful this one is when it ends._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andi and Jordan drove in silence until they got back to Jordan's place. Andi shut the car off and they sat in silence before Jordan opened the door and started up the side walk. Andi caught up with her and put a hand on her arm. "Jordan, what's wrong?" She asked. Jordan paused and shook her off.

"Not here. In the house." She walked the rest of the way up to the house and unlocked the door. She looked over her shoulder and motioned for Andi to follow her. After slight hesitation, she did follow her friend, closing the door softly behind her as she stepped through the door and followed Jordan to the kitchen. "Andi, I talked to Joe while were at the house. When me and Dean were checkin out the back yard." Jordan leaned against the counter and Andi took her usual spot at the island.

"What about?" She asked cautiously. Jordan tilted her head a little to the left and squinted, then sighed and looked down.

"About Sam and Dean. Andi, Joey said he wouldn't have had problem with the boys stayin at your place. So what's up? You had to have known that." Andi didn't say anything for a minute and when Jordan looked up, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She was staring down at the island, biting her lower lip.

"I did it because of…Dean." She looked up and saw Jordan raise an eyebrow, her face twisted in confusion. "He wanted to see _you_. He _begged _me to bring them here. He wouldn't settle for my place and I knew if you knew he was just being stubborn about staying at my place you would have put up a fight about them staying here." She mumbled in a low voice. Jordan let out a sharp breath and crossed her arms.

"You did it cause of _Dean Winchester?_ Seriously? I'm sorry but I just can't see that." Andi laughed and shook her. Jordan looked shocked.

"Look, Dean is crazy about you, ok? Head over heels. He didn't just come back because of the Blair Witch. He came back because of you. He wanted to see _you. _He wanted to stay with _you_. You're just to blind to see it." Andi snapped. Jordan's mouth dropped open, then she snapped it shut again.

"I'm not blind Andi. Not when it comes to Dean Winchester. I'm _smart_ about Dean Winchester. I know what he is, Andi. He's a player. A runner. He spends his life runnin around God's green earth, sleepin with anyone that'll have him, then runnin off and leavin the next day without so much as a good bye. No call, no _nothin_. And they wind up with their hearts broken and _I will not be one of those girls, Andi! I won't!_" Jordan cried hysterically. "You _know _how I feel about Dean, Andi. You're the only one that does. Except _Sam. _Cause I know you told him. And then of course, there's _Dean_, who knows too." Andi raised her eyebrows and Jordan laughed. "Yeah. He knows too. I didn't want him to think I hated him, when _anyone_ with eyes can see that I don't." She paused, her voice dropping to just above a whisper. "I can't do it with him, Andi. I just can't. I want to, but I can't." She stopped when her phone rang andthey both looked at each other, dreading who was one the other end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: _I know this is a short chapter, but I felt like I had to get these things out in the open. I promise the next ones will be longer._


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam!" Jordan called when they saw him pacing the hall of the waiting room. He looked up as they came to a stop in front of him. Jordan's eyes wide with fear and Andi's face pale white. "What happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"The Blair Witch. She went after Joel a little after you left. Dean got in the way. I don't know what she did, but it wasn't good. He's been in there for about an hour now and I still don't know anything." He said in a low, miserable voice. Andi made a strangled noise in her throat and Jordan reached over to put her arm around her.

"Leave it to Dean to wind up in the hospital when we need him the most." Jordan said sarcastically. Sam chuckled and Andi looked at them like they were crazy.

"Mr. Winchester?" They whirled around saw a tall, thin man in a long white lab coat. He wore wire framed glasses and had salt and pepper hair. Sam nodded, a lump in his throat. "Your brother is in critical condition at the moment. We have him on oxygen and he's hooked up to a lot of tubes. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Can we see him now?" Jordan spoke up. The doctor looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Jordan Taylor. I'm Dean's fiancé." She held up her hand and Sam and Andi gawked at the sparkling ring on her finger. The doctor considered her, then nodded.

"Not for long though." He warned. They all nodded and followed him down to the room. They paused outside the door when the doctor kept walking. Jordan took a deep breath, not quite sure if she was ready for this. She looked at Andi and Sam and saw they had linked hands. She briefly wondered what that was about, but didn't have time to think much about it because Sam pushed open Dean's door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They collectively gasped, their breath catching in their throat as they gazed in at him. He was hooked up to IVs and oxygen with various amounts of tubes coming out of his arms. He wasn't bruised or beaten, but his face was pale and you could tell he was in pain. They exchanged looks and hesitantly walked in, Sam and Andi moving around to the far side of the bed, Jordan remaining on the closer side. They stared down at him, his breathing steady but ragged. Jordan blinked, her hand hovering above Dean's arm. They jumped when Dean stirred.

"You don't have to stand there like you're at a funeral. I'm ok, ya know." His voice was as ragged as his breathing and Jordan jerked her hand back as he opened his eyes.

"Dean, how you doin man?" Sam asked. Jordan shook her head when Dean swung his dull green eyes in Sam's direction.

"Oh, I'm fan-freakin-tastic." He mumbles. Andi chuckled, dropping Sam's hand when Dean dropped his gaze to their entwined fingers.

"You look like death." She told him. Jordan was torn, trying to decide if she wanted to laugh or shake her head. Dean helped her make that decision.

"I feel like Death." He laughed. "As a matter of fact, I feel like Death warmed over." Jordan's stomach dropped as she reached over and put her hand on his arm. Andi raised her eyebrows as Dean's eyes widened.

"You not gonna die, Dean." She said in a low but firm voice. Dean's eyes took on a serious look.

"Hell no I ain't gonna die." He scoffed, looking at her like she was crazy. "You think I'm gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot?" His tone implied he was serious, but his eyes were sparkling with mischief. Sam laughed and Andi glanced at Jordan, whose eyebrows were crinkled, biting her bottom lip. She reached out and smacked him, not showing any remorse when he cringed. Andi drug up two chairs and her and Sam sat. Jordan remained standing, her arms crossed.

"So what happened out there?" Andi asked, her voice soft. Jordan watched as Dean visibly tensed. Sam looked down, then sighed.

"We were staking out the backyard. Everything was alright for a while. The yard was completely dark when the trees rustled. The Blair Witch materialized out of the trees and looked towards Joel's bedroom window. She stated calling out to him. She didn't even get his name out a second time when Dean jumped her. She disappeared, then reappeared over him. She opened her mouth and started sucking out, I guess it was is soul, out. I hit her the beam from the flashlight and she disappeared." He paused and looked up at them. "You know the rest." Andi made a strangled noise. Jordan felt dizzier and dizzier with each word. She reached out and braced herself on the bed, her head down, her blond hair hanging in her eyes.

"Yeah and they're not gonna let me out of here until tomorrow afternoon." Dean mumbled. Jordan groaned and shook her head. Andi looked at Jordan.

"So what do we do now?" She asked. Jordan was silent, her head still down. She looked up and met Dean's eyes.

"I don't know." She told Andi, not taking her eyes off Dean. "I guess me, you and Sam will head back to my place and do research until they let Dean come home." She looked at Andi. "I do know this: Joel's not safe in that house at night. But during the day he should be fine." She paused and took a breath. "Come on guys. Dean needs his rest." Andi and Sam stood up and headed for the door. Jordan followed them, then paused in the door and looked over shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright." She told him, then was gone before he could even open his mouth.


End file.
